


У меня 99 проблем

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Rassda



Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek-centric, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frottage, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Abuse, oral job, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Морган и Рид сближаются после похищения Рида, но травма из-за того, что Моргана растлил в детстве спортивный тренер, все еще с ним.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Criminal Minds ББ-квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	У меня 99 проблем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Got 99 Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69550) by [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink). 



> У меня 99 проблем, но телки — не одна из них © Jay-Z
> 
> Иллюстрация [По душам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918030)

Со вздохом повесив трубку, Дерек мрачно оглядел столик, сервированный на двоих. Сильвия снова отменила свидание. Вот они, минусы встреч с врачом-интерном. Она отменила уже четыре свидания, а он — три. Предложение Моргана приготовить ужин должно было стать извинением за то, что в прошлый раз его внезапно вызвали на работу. Сегодня Сильвия справедливо заметила, что отмененных свиданий у них накопилось больше, чем реальных, и что встречаются они скорее на словах, чем на деле. Дерек согласился и не особо расстроился из-за их разрыва, что — в принципе — еще раз доказывало ее правоту. Только зря готовил ужин.

Дерек как раз убирал бокалы для вина, когда раздался звонок. Он никого не ждал, поэтому тихо подошел к двери и, посмотрев в глазок, увидел Рида. Постаравшись скрыть свое удивление, Морган открыл дверь.

Будничным тоном Дерек сказал:  
— Рид, чувак, заходи. Ты как раз к ужину.

Рид нервно прошел в квартиру, и инстинкты Дерека завопили: Рид еще больше осунулся, чем обычно. Он явно из-за чего-то переживал.

— Морган, надеюсь, я не помешал. — Рид обнял себя руками, сканируя взглядом коридор. Вид скукожившегося Рида представлял грустное зрелище. — Ты говорил обращаться, если мне надо будет поговорить.

Дерек напрягся. Он закрыл и запер дверь, а затем, положив ладонь на плечо Риду, повел его в комнату. Слегка сжав пальцы, Морган сказал:  
— В любое время.

Рид увидел столик с зажженными свечами, сбился с шага и остановился. Он попытался развернуться, но Дерек ему помешал, приобнимая рукой за плечи.  
— Ой, кажется, ты ждешь кого-то, я могу…

— Рид. Спенсер. Свидание отменилось. Ты как раз вовремя, чтобы я не ужинал в одиночестве. — Морган ни за что не отпустит Рида в таком состоянии. Дерек, возможно, даже отменил бы сегодняшнее свидание, но ситуация разрешилась сама собой.

Рид спросил:  
— Ты уверен? — и впервые встретил взгляд Дерека с того момента, как зашел в квартиру.

Дерек улыбнулся и понадеялся, что улыбка вышла убедительной:  
— Сто процентов. — Он провел Рида к столу и указал на один из стульев: — Сейчас по-быстрому положу тогда нам поесть Ты вовремя пришел, все как раз готово. Надеюсь, тебе нравится курица с клецками.

По дороге на кухню Дерек услышал, как Рид пробубнил:  
— Да, спасибо.

Дерек снова достал бокалы для вина. Похоже, сегодня вечером немного алкоголя не повредит.

Он накрыл для них стол. Они ужинали и обсуждали дело в Новом Орлеане, которое только что закончили. Дерек подначивал Рида вопросами о Джеке-Потрошителе: хотелось поддержать непринужденную беседу за столом. Рид выглядел так, что хотелось его как следует накормить, а когда он отвлекался на интеллектуальные дебаты, то, забывшись, начинал есть.

После ужина Рид помогал мыть посуду, так по-домашнему, как дома с мамой и сестрами. После ранения Рид был сам не свой, но все же оставался Ридом. Почти семьей. Дерек уже и не помнил, как это получилось, но был только рад этому. Он засмеялся, и Рид спросил с улыбкой:  
— Что?

Дерек решил не скрывать правды:  
— Я рад, что ты зашел.

Рид помрачнел:  
— Ага.

Дерек вздохнул и продолжил мыть посуду. После нескольких минут в молчании он произнес:  
— Ты сказал, что тебе надо поговорить. Мне кажется, тебе следует, Рид. Поговорить с кем-то.

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал. Мы сто раз это видели.

Однако Моргана такой ответ не устроил:  
— Конечно, но тогда это случалось с посторонними. Видеть, как это происходит с коллегами и друзьями, совсем другое. Если бы ты нам доверился, ты бы знал. — Дереку захотелось что-нибудь разбить, вместо этого он принялся энергичнее намывать тарелку.

— Я знаю, — Рид сосредоточенно рассматривал столешницу.  
— Но тебе все равно.  
— Нет, конечно. Я просто больше не знаю как!

Тарелка выскользнула у Дерека из рук, когда он слегка подпрыгнул. Он редко слышал, чтобы Рид повышал голос. Рид стоял взволнованный и напряженный, сгорбив плечи и опустив голову, волосы закрывали его лицо.

Дерек понял, что сегодня вечером не стоит искать ответы на все вопросы. Довольно и того, что Рид пришел, сделал первый шаг. Морган сказал:  
— Ладно, ладно. Никаких особенных речей не надо, чувак. Любые подойдут. Просто если хочешь поговорить, я готов. Или просто позависать вместе сегодня, я тоже только за.

Рид выглядел нерешительно, он принялся комкать в руках полотенце. Не похоже было, что он настроен на разговоры, но все же Рид сказал:  
— В Новом Орлеане? Когда мы искали неизвестного в толпе? Извини, что я себя так повел.

Кивнув, Дерек заметил:  
— Только сильный человек признает свои ошибки. Спасибо.

— Я просто не мог, — Рид запнулся и замолчал. Он потер лицо, намочив его влажными после посуды руками, и снова продолжил: — Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал…

— Все нормально, Рид. Я понимаю.

На самом деле Дерек не понимал, не на словах, по крайней мере, но мог представить себе боль, настолько мучительную, что отталкиваешь всех вокруг. Снова положив руку Риду на плечо, Морган сказал:  
— Ладно, давай поглядим, что идет по телеку.

Рид посмотрел с облегчением, но как-то вымученно. В последние дни он всегда так выглядел. Может, зря они в команде делали вид, что все в порядке, может, Риду не это было нужно, но Дерек не умел быть с Ридом строгим слишком долго.

Они сели на диван, и Дерек нашел какой-то старый фильм по кабельному. Рид вроде такое любил, так что Морган оставил. Он подвинулся ближе, чтобы они сидели, чуть касаясь друг друга. Дереку нравилось физическое подтверждение, что Рид рядом и что он в порядке.

Рид сидел сгорбившись, впрочем, как обычно, и только по этой причине Дерек его не приобнял. Он всегда был склонен к тактильному проявлению чувств, с чем боролся после, ну, после всего этого. Если Рид не захочет или не сможет поговорить о том, что его так тревожило, оставался именно такой способ его поддержать, но Дерек сомневался, как Рид это воспримет: почти все время тот жил словно за высоким забором из колючей проволоки.

Весь фильм Рид дергался и нервно крутился, но оставался рядом. Дерек, боясь, что Рид уйдет, не обращал внимания на фильм. Он не признавался сам себе, не смел дать имя смутному страху, с которым жил последние недели, но стоило Риду появиться у него в квартире, и это чувство тут же уменьшилось до неприятного комка беспокойства.

Когда начались финальные титры, Рид сделал вид, что собирается встать, но как-то вяло. Он даже не приподнялся с дивана.

— Ну, мне, наверное, пора. — Казалось, Рид не просто не хотел уходить, он был в ужасе.

Дерек хотел бы лучше понимать, что происходит, но одно он осознавал точно: сейчас было не время измерять высоту стен Рида. Они не только защищали Рида, но и надежно его заточили, а Дерек не хотел, чтобы чувство легкого беспокойства внутри снова расцвело страхом.  
— А вот это вряд ли. Ты сегодня ночуешь здесь.  
— Мне неудобно…— несмотря на возражения, Рид не сдвинулся с места и умоляюще глядел на Дерека.

Дерек совсем не был против изобразить из себя крутого, чтобы гордость Рида не пострадала, поэтому с нажимом произнес:  
— Ты остаешься.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. Ляжешь на диване? Он правда короткий, тогда можешь лечь со мной. Места точно хватит. — Дерек обычно не предложил бы лечь с ним, но, во-первых, Рид парень долговязый, во-вторых, спокойнее будет, если ночью он будет в поле зрения Дерека, а не в соседней комнате.

— Диван сойдет. — Рид казался благодарным и за это.

Моргану захотелось самому себе отвесить оплеуху за то, что недоглядел и не заставил Рида прийти к нему раньше. Сейчас время уже было упущено.

— Ладно, давай принесу постельное и все остальное, — Дерек пошел за подушкой, одеялом и простынями. Они вместе разобрали диван, Дерек даже выдал запасную зубную щетку и показал, где полотенца.

После приготовлений ко сну Дерек только сказал:  
— Крикнешь, если что-нибудь будет надо, — и ушел к себе в спальню. Дверь он оставил открытой. Не хотел так рано сдаваться.

Дерек дремал, слушая, как Рид шатается в соседней комнате. После того, как Рид наконец улегся и выключил свет, Дерек подумал, что сразу отрубится, но полусонное состояние никуда не уходило. Он был рад, когда через какое-то время его отвлекли невнятные бормотания за стеной. Дерек аккуратно разбудил Рида посреди кошмара и вернулся к себе, но стал прислушиваться еще сильнее. Морган тут же услышал, когда Риду начался сниться второй кошмар. Спрыгнув с кровати, он прибежал в комнату и опустился на колени у дивана:

— Спенсер, Спенсер, ты в безопасности, просыпайся, — позвал он, встряхнув Рида за плечо.

Через несколько мгновений Рид проснулся. Дерек, который натерпелся достаточно, решил:  
— Пошли, поспишь у меня.

Он надеялся, что его присутствие отгонит кошмары и если Рид будет рядом с ним, то и сам сможет чуть поспать. Дерек подхватил Рида за запястье и поднял на ноги. Он пошел спиной назад к себе в спальню, не отрывая взгляд от Рида. Тот еле переставлял ноги, но шел.

Он напрягся, стоило Дереку перешагнуть порог. Рид прикусил губу и потянул руку на себя. Дерек в ответ сжал пальцы крепче.  
— Не знаю, что происходит, ты нам не рассказываешь, но тебе нельзя оставаться ночью одному. И, Рид, ты же не хочешь быть один. Хватит уже.

Дерек потянул на себя, и Рид, запнувшись, переступил через порог, почти падая на Дерека. Тот обнял сильнее и придержал. Рид глубоко вздохнул несколько раз, но вернул объятие. Если и вышло немного неуклюже и смущенно, то Дереку было все равно. По крайней мере, Рид не сопротивлялся физическому контакту.

Рид предпринял несколько попыток выпутаться из объятий, но Дерек ему не дал. Наконец Рид успокоился и похлопал его по спине, Дерек рассмеялся ему в плечо. Он уже не понимал, кто из них тут чудит больше. Поэтому Дерек снова потянул на себя и, улыбнувшись Риду, спросил:  
— Справа или слева?

— Эм, слева? — Рид поиграл волосами и переступил с ноги на ногу. Он выглядел юным и хрупким, сердце Дерека дрогнуло.

Когда Дерек подвел Рида к нужной стороне, тот забрался на кровать и лег на спину, вытянувшись по струнке. Выключив свет, Дерек лег, пристраиваясь к Риду, вытягивая ноги рядом и забрасывая на того руку. Рид еще больше напрягся, но Дерек не сдал позиций. На этот раз прошло больше времени, где-то полчаса, когда напряжение в конце концов покинуло Рида, и он вздохнул, сдаваясь. Дерек и сам вздохнул с облегчением.

Слишком много вопросов, оставшихся без ответов, не давали Дереку заснуть, но он все равно постарался лежать расслабившись. Что случилось, что подтолкнуло Рида за грань? И почему Дерека так это расстроило? Он, само собой, переживал за Рида, но и за Хотчнера и Прентисс тоже, однако вряд ли позвал бы их спать в одной кровати, например.

Было странно лежать с мужчиной вот так. Дерек впервые делил кровать с другим мужчиной после той истории с тренером в подростковом возрасте. Дерек всегда думал, что он будет зажиматься или перепугается, но нет. С ним рядом лежал Рид. Неуклюжий, костлявый Рид с острыми локтями, и Дерек чувствовал, что переживает и хочет защитить его, не себя.

Впервые он осознал, что может отпустить ту историю. Дерек встретился с собственными демонами прошлой осенью, и они отступили. Теперь не они были у руля, а он. Он был мужиком, во всех отношениях. Он мог принимать решения, кто он такой и кого хочет, самостоятельно, а не под давлением прошлого, которое он сам едва осознавал. Он освободился. Дерек очень хотел передать это чувство Риду. Он усилил объятия и сказал:  
— Что бы это ни было, все хорошо.  
Рид судорожно, порывисто вздохнул и ответил:  
— Я так не думаю.

— Значит, еще будет. Ты пришел сюда сам и сам решил не справляться в одиночку. — Впервые Дерек поверил. Поверил, что Рид справится.

— Не могу же я приходить каждый вечер.

— Можешь. Если надо. — Дерек сам удивился своему порыву, но сколько Риду нужно будет, столько он готов помогать. Он знал, что Хотч и Гидеон верят в более жесткий, менее тактильный подход, но сам Дерек был устроен иначе.

— У тебя же не каждый вечер свидания отменяются.

— Вообще-то мы с Сильвией решили разойтись. Так что я весь в твоем распоряжении.

Рид бесцветно рассмеялся и сказал:  
— Я не это имел в виду.

— Рид, поговори со мной.

Рид наконец-то повернулся к нему лицом, он выглядел разбитым и беззвучно плакал.  
— А если я не знаю, что мне нужно?

— Мы выясним это вместе, парень.

— Мне сейчас это никак не поможет. Мне нужно, — Рид не закончил предложение, вдруг разочарованно вздохнул и затем поцеловал Дерека. Вышло неуклюже, влажно, но не совсем неожиданно.

Дерек убрал волосы с лица Рида и прикоснулся к щеке. Он смягчил поцелуй, но не прервал его. Рид просто прижался к нему губами, а вот уже Дерек превратил это в настоящий поцелуй. Он нежно втянул нижнюю губу Рида, обнимая. Дерек хотел показать, что все хорошо. Что бы Рид ни сделал, он не отпугнет Дерека. И что бы ни сказал, когда найдет слова.

Когда с испуганным выражением лица Рид отодвинулся, Дерек просто сказал:  
— Я все еще тут, — и снова погладил его щеку. Рид содрогнулся, уткнулся лицом в плечо Дерека и заплакал.

Поглаживая тощую спину Рида, Дерек говорил какую-то ерунду, как принято, когда успокаиваешь кого-то. Было бы проще, если бы Дерек понимал: это слезы катарсиса или все-таки сильной боли. Он надеялся, что первое. Рид плакал всего несколько минут, но казалось — целую вечность. Вскоре он принялся икать, а затем и вообще замолк. Когда Рид наконец отодвинулся, порывистыми движениями вытирая лицо, он не стал отталкивать руки Дерека.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Дерек.  
— Ага, я в ванную. Скоро вернусь.

Рид замешкался на какое-то мгновение, а затем откатился и встал. Прежде чем уйти в ванную, он остановился около своей одежды.

Из Рида был никудышный лжец. Поход в туалет или желание умыться тут были не при чем. Дерек надеялся, что Рид никогда не узнает, как плохо он умеет врать.

Дерек подождал, когда зажжется свет, а затем тихо слез с кровати и подошел к ванной. Постояв, он не услышал звука льющейся мочи или воды из крана, поэтому медленно повернул ручку и открыл дверь. Прислонившись к проему, он наблюдал, как Рид выливает ампулы с прозрачной жидкостью в унитаз и спускает воду.

Рид поднял глаза и увидел Дерека в зеркале, он повернулся, мгновенно покраснев, но ничего не сказал. Дерек протянул руку, и Рид отдал ему пустые ампулы. Дерек посмотрел на название и вскинул бровь. Рид покраснел еще сильнее:  
— Я не…

— Я знаю. Иди в кровать. — Было кристально ясно, что Дерек и понятия не имел, что происходит на самом деле, но лжецом он был лучшим, чем Рид, так что голос прозвучал убедительно.

Рид не отрывал взгляда от его лица, пристально рассматривая, но Дерек сохранял безмятежное выражение.

— Двигай.

Рид сделал шаг вперед, и Дерек отступил из прохода, пропуская. Он сложил пустые ампулы в ящик в прикроватной тумбочке, затем залез в кровать вслед за Ридом и снова притянул его к себе. Дерек разберется с ампулами и тем, что они значат, утром, при свете дня. Рид пришел по своей инициативе.

Рид, зажатый в его объятиях, громко вдохнул и заговорил:  
— Тобиас… Тобиас думал, что я дар Божий.

Дерек прижался губами к плечу Рида и принялся слушать.

______________________________________________

На следующее утро Дерек проснулся, все еще крепко обнимая Рида и уткнувшись носом ему в волосы. Он поморщился, потому что волосы щекотались, но отодвигаться не стал. Несмотря на то, что спал он плохо, обратно в сон не клонило. Рид все еще дремал, что было неудивительно. После часа с лишним разговоров он провалился от усталости в сон без кошмаров.

Год выдался сложным. Сначала срыв и исчезновение Элл, потом его поездка домой, а сейчас плен и пытки Рида. Любой человек меняется вследствие выпавших на его долю жизненных испытаний, но, похоже, только Дерек изменился к лучшему.

Он все еще скучал по Элл. В команде она была его лучшим другом, и без нее было уже как-то не так. Прентисс оказалась хорошим агентом и человеком, но с ней и вполовину не так весело.

Редко с кем, особенно с коллегами, Дерек мог отрываться так, как с Элл. Они ходили по барам, и она танцевала и виляла вместе с ним бедрами в танце. Элл была веселой и любила кутить, чем сильно отличалась от более серьезных и строгих коллег.

Он все еще привыкал справляться без Элл, а тут Рид.

Дерек не знал, хватит ли у него сил помочь Риду преодолеть все испытания, отчего тоска по Элл только усиливалась. Вот она умела успокоить, чутко и внимательно выслушать и разговорить собеседника. Риду сейчас нужна была именно такая поддержка, а Дерек не был уверен, что он подходит для таких задач. Нет, он знал, что делать. Добиться обещания сходить к психологу, рассказать все Гидеону — вот это все. Но о ПТСР, переживаемом день за днем и каждый день, Дерек почти ничего не знал. А хотел бы разобраться.

Во-первых, из-за Элл. Они не заметили глубину ее боли, Рид ближе всех подобрался к разгадке и теперь чувствовал еще большую вину, чем остальные, за то, что ничего не предпринял. Теперь Дерек не хотел, чтобы Рид чувствовал себя покинутым, как Элл, и не хотел потом переживать, что тоже никак ему не помог. Но на самом деле, важнее было другое. Ему был небезразличен Рид, больше, чем другие, больше, чем раньше. Дерек был на полпути, но не был уверен, что готов к чему-либо с Ридом.

Дерек понимал, почему Рид поцеловал его вчера, понимал, что тот отчаянно искал средство поссорить их. Слишком перепуганный, чтобы открыто рассказать о своем страхе, он нашел самый быстрый способ заставить Дерека оттолкнуть его. Интересно, как Рид расценил его реакцию, если все-таки понял, что на самом деле руководило Дереком. Дерек был честен сам с собой, он признавал, что, целуя в ответ, старался не только показать, что его не так-то легко оттолкнуть. Как только поцелуй начался, Дерек наслаждался им. Сильно.

Рид зашевелился, и Дерек ослабил объятья. Когда Рид снова затих, Дерек вернулся к размышлениям. Еще до растления (даже мысленно произносить это слово стало легче) Дереку нравились другие мальчики. Он даже пару раз целовался вполне невинно со своим другом Калебом, пока его не «спас» Карл Буфорд. После Карла все развеялось, словно дым. Вытеснение — мощная штука, они каждый день убеждались в этом на работе. Дерек никогда особо не переживал, потому что его сексуальная жизнь устраивала Дерека и без мужчин. Ему нравились женщины, хотя он и избегал долгосрочных отношений с ними.

Сейчас вопросы вернулись. Готов ли он на большее? Готов ли он на большее с Ридом? (После стольких лет неужели он западет именно на эту тощую, бледную ходячую энциклопедию?) А Рид вообще предлагал большее? Ответы к Дереку за ночь не пришли, но и Рида он не отпустил. Наверное, это и был ключ к истинному положению дел, если у Дерека хватит смелости это признать.

Рид снова поерзал и затем развернулся к Дереку лицом. Дерек терял сноровку, он и не почувствовал, что Рид уже не спит. Риду некуда было деть руки, кроме как обнять Дерека, однако он предпочел сложить их перед собой, но все равно замечательно уперся руками Дереку в грудь.

Дерек не убрал руки с Рида и немного подтянул к себе Он отбросил свои ночные думы, сейчас время позаботиться о Риде и его нуждах, а не о том, что нужно, а может, не нужно Дереку. Глаза Рида были покрасневшие, с красными прожилками, нос распух, а лицо бледное и тусклое. Выглядел Рид дерьмово, но Дерек улыбнулся, потому что Рид, несмотря ни на что, наконец-то казался умиротворенным.

— Привет.

Рид прочистил горло, кашлянув, и ответил:  
— Привет.

Дерек беспокоился, что Рид будет нервничать и переживать, как типичный Рид, но нет. Он был спокоен и собран. Это было хорошо. Может, будет не так сложно, как Дерек боялся.

Рид продолжил:  
— Я уже поговорил с Гидеоном в Новом Орлеане. У нас все хорошо.

Дерек был готов поклясться, что Гидеон не в курсе о дилаудиде. Он и сам не знал, как к этому подвести. Съехав с темы и на этот раз, он просто ответил:  
— Отлично.

Рид помолчал, потом сказал:  
— Я никогда… Не на работе. Но когда мы были не на деле, я… Слишком многое мне напоминало. — Рид больше не смотрел ему в глаза, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

Не было простых ответов на это, но одно Дерек знал наверняка:  
— Так ты не сбежишь.

От погладил Рида по спине.

— Мне казалось, я ничего не контролирую.

Дерек не знал, специально ли Рид уклоняется от темы, к которой его вел Дерек, или и правда не понимает его, но Дерек не собирался ему потворствовать:  
— А сейчас, как ты думаешь, контроль у тебя?

Рид не отвечал. Значит, и правда специально избегал этой темы

— Посмотри на меня. — Дерек подождал, когда Рид поднимет на него взгляд. — Тебе нужна помощь. Не моя, а профессиональная. Я думаю, ты сам можешь привести мне статистические данные по срывам. Дело не только в наркотиках. Они симптом, но не причина.

Рид покусывал губу и по-прежнему молчал. Он снова выглядел несчастным, и Дерек разрывался на части. Он терпеть не мог давить на Рида, но было абсолютно ясно, что в последнее время они с командой дали слишком много воли Риду. Слишком мало старались достучаться до него. Дерек прислонил свой лоб ко лбу Рида и произнес:  
— Помоги мне с тобой.  
— Не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, — прошептал Рид.  
— Скажи, что ты понимаешь, в чем твоя проблема. Твоя реальная проблема. И готов работать с ней.

Разговор был так же неприятен, как вырывать зубы, но почти все беседы с Ридом о личном оборачивались подобным образом. В этой голове обитало слишком много мыслей. Элл справлялась намного лучше.

— Я же здесь, видишь? — Рид все еще шептал.  
— И сколько мне еще тянуть из тебя правду?  
— Но я же сам захотел, чтобы ее из меня тянули.

Ха.

— И то верно. — Дерек стукнул лбом о лоб Рида и ухмыльнулся уголком рта. — Я помогу всем, чем смогу. — Глаза Рида были ясными, и он спокойно выдержал взгляд Моргана, затем кивнул, смаргивая слезы.

Наконец Рид успокоился и улыбнулся. Почти неслышно он прошептал:  
— Спасибо, Морган. — Он снова прислонился лбом ко лбу, а его взгляд спустился на губы Дерека, затем снова вернулся к глазам. Рид слегка покраснел, но придвинулся максимально близко.

В лучах раннего утреннего солнца глаза Рида казались бездонными, и румянец оттенял их. Дерек понимал, что еще слишком рано и что он сам не знает, чего хочет, но он всегда предпочитал действовать, а не рассуждать, поэтому Дерек преодолел оставшееся расстояние и прижался к губам Рида. Затем еще раз, немного справа от цента, потом слева. Рид закрыл глаза и послушно отвечал на каждый поцелуй.

Сжимая несильно плечи Дерека с каждый следующим поцелуем, которым его одаривали, Рид сместил руки и обнял за шею. Он прерывисто задышал и наконец, после поцелуя в центр губ, удержал голову Дерека на месте и утянул в глубокий поцелуй. Дерек сжал руки на теле Рида, одну опустив ему на поясницу, и отдал Риду контроль в поцелуе.

Рид скользнул языком в рот Дерека, и тот двинул своим навстречу. Они сражались языками долгие несколько минут, затем Рид вобрал язык Дерека в рот и пососал его грязно и глубоко.

Дерек понимал, что должен остановиться или, по крайней мере, тормознуть, но Рид на удивление хорошо целовался, а Дерек устал все анализировать. Он просто хотел насладиться ощущением угловатых плеч Рида и округлой задницы под руками и забыть обо всем остальном. Именно это он и сделал.

Дерек сконцентрировался на теплом, влажном жаре рта Рида и перекатил их так, чтобы Рид оказался чуть снизу. Дерек сунул ногу между бедер Рида и положил руку сбоку на бедро. Тело Рида дернулось под прикосновением, но Дерек направил чужие бедра, задав темп, и Рид ответил всхлипом и потрясенным стоном, низким и пылким.

Их поцелуи стали хаотичными и страстными. Руки Рида удерживали голову Дерека на месте, а сам он наклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее. Они наладили ритм, покачивая бедрами. Рид подтянул ногу, согнув в колене. Дерек часто забывался в порыве страсти, но еще никогда не был так опьянен. Его член терся о бедро Рида, руки блуждали по спине.

Рид прошелся ртом по щеке Дерека, прослеживая языком утреннюю щетину, затем спустился к шее. Оставил серию поцелуев, прихватывая кожу, двигаясь по шее к плечу. По спине Дерека побежали мурашки, и настала его очередь беспомощно застонать.

Этот звук вернул Дерека в реальность. Сердцебиение отдавалось в ушах, а член Рида сталью прижимался к ноге. Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, между ними искрился воздух, и Дерек почувствовал, что надо поговорить, пока они не зашли еще дальше. Он отодвинулся и отстранил Рида, когда тот потянулся следом.

— Рид. Ты не обязан делать ничего такого, если не хочешь.

Рид замер, хотя все-еще тяжело дышал.

— Я знаю. Но я хочу, — его зрачки потемнели и увеличились, волосы пришли в полный беспорядок. Руки Дерека находились все еще под его футболкой, задирая ее до подмышек, а кожа Рида, казалось, сияла белизной в контрасте со смуглым оттенком предплечий Дерека. Дерек видел очертания члена через просторные спальные штаны, а выше проступали косточки на бедрах. Рид выглядел так же дико и развратно, как Дерек себя чувствовал.

Не имея понятия, что он пытается сказать, кроме, может, того, что для него все слишком быстро, Дерек произнес:  
— Я хочу сказать, что я тебя не поэтому попросил остаться.  
— Ты не хочешь?..

Рид не шелохнулся, но Дерек вдруг почувствовал, как между ними разверзлась пропасть. Однако Рид заслуживал честности.

— Я не уверен.

— О, — произнес Рид с понимающей интонацией. Вот сейчас он отодвинулся, выпутываясь из рук. Дерек его отпустил. Он понимал, что сам попросил больше пространства, хоть и непрямо, но сейчас, когда его получил, оно его не обрадовало.

— Рид, — позвал Дерек, пытаясь спасти что бы между ними ни было.

Рид порывисто сел и спустил ноги с кровати:  
— Нет, все вполне понятно. Я не думал, что ты не хочешь или… В любом случае, очевидно, я ошибся. Я просто пойду. Спасибо, что выслушал.

Дерек схватил его за руку:  
— Я хочу, кажется. Просто, наверное, не так быстро.

— Не надо притворяться и щадить мои чувства, — голос Рида звучал обреченно и немного зло. Он сидел к Дереку спиной, пока поправлял футболку.

— Я не притворяюсь. Я просто не готов. — Дерек знал, что думает Рид, и не мог винить его, учитывая, сколько шуток он отпустил о Риде и свиданиях. Черт, он сам не мог объяснить себе свои поступки, что уж говорить о ком-то другом. Дерек понятия не имел, откуда все эти чувства.

— Я не понимаю, — Рид повернулся к Дереку.

— Я никогда с того раза, как… — Дерек не смог закончить фразу. Видимо, про себя подумать «меня растлили» он еще был способен, но вслух произнести был не готов. И тут оставалось только поздравить себя хотя бы с такими подвижками.

— О, — снова сказал Рид. Он задумался и наконец, кусая губу, произнес: — Для меня это все тоже ново. Какая бы скорость тебе не подходила, я за. И если ты захочешь остаться просто друзьями, я тоже не против. — Голос Рида прозвучал неуверенно в конце фразы, словно он сомневался, а друзья ли они вообще.

Морган почувствовал себя мудаком, даже хуже, последним трусом. Рид ничего плохого ему не сделал, а он заставил его сомневаться в себе:  
— Просто дай мне время разобраться в себе, хорошо?

Улыбнувшись, Рид ответил:  
— Конечно, Морган, само собой.

Он сжал ладонь Дерека, и Дерек счел это знаком, что еще не все потеряно. Рид собрал одежду и ушел в ванную, а Дерек закрыл глаза и покачал головой.

______________________________________________

Дальше выходные прошли тихо. Они снова поговорили перед уходом Рида, и тот пообещал, что поговорит с психологом и Гидеоном. Дерек старался не давить, а предоставить Риду возможность самому идти к своему выздоровлению. А еще Дерек старался не думать слишком часто об их поцелуе. За выходные надо было позвонить маме и переделать домашние дела.

Они с Ридом позвонили друг другу по разу, хотя говорили недолго. Дерек был немногословен, потому что не знал, что думать про все случившееся. Он не понимал: Рид с ним на одной волне или просто идет на поводу у Дерека? Однако был рад, что Рид позвонил. Голос в трубке звучал бодро, поэтому Дерек не переживал. Слишком сильно.

Каждое утро понедельника Дерек надевал кроссовки и выходил на пробежку в большом парке неподалеку от дома. Ритмично передвигая ногами, он уходил в свои мысли. Сейчас у Дерека было полчаса подумать о них с Ридом.

Хотя его и беспокоила вся ситуация с Ридом (учитывая, что тот еще и девственник), удивлен он не был. После ухода Элл с Ридом он сдружился больше всех в Бюро, даже учитывая его флирт с Гарсией. Гарсия до конца не представляла, с чем сталкивается агент в поле, как понимал это Рид и Элл до него. Рид отнесся к подколкам Дерека с юмором и подхватил их, а Дерек всегда стремился оберегать Рида. Их притянуло друг к другу после исчезновения Элл.

Дерек свернул с асфальтированной дорожки, петляющей через парк, и побежал по деревянному затоптанному настилу, который пересекал основную дорожку. Этот маршрут был чуть сложнее, но сегодня Дерек хотел бросить себе вызов. А еще по этому пути редко бегали, так что он побудет в уединении, пока размышляет.

Дереку нравилась растущая близость между ними, и каждый день он ждал встречи с Ридом на работе, хотя никак не анализировал свои чувства, пока Рида не похитили. После этого Рид стал таким далеким и резким, и каждый шаг к общению отвергал. Наедине, среди только деревьев и листвы, Дерек мог наконец признаться себе, как сильно его это злило.

Дерек ускорил бег.

Из всей их команды, казалось, именно Рид попросит помощи в случае необходимости. Он сам видел, что скрытность сотворила с Элл. Рид до сих пор винил себя, что промолчал про ее проблемы с алкоголем и ничего никому не рассказал. Кому-то, кто смог бы с ней поговорить. О чем он только думал? Рид и не думал, вот в чем беда. Он просто реагировал, как вчера, например.

Дерек спустился по лестнице, теперь маршрут пролегал вдоль бухты. Успевая смотреть, куда ступает, и привычно отмечать происходящее вокруг, он полностью ушел в свои мысли.

Хотя Дерек был горд за Рида, что тот наконец поделился своими проблемами, он до сих пор не понимал, что послужило этому причиной. Почему Рид не пришел к нему раньше? А тем утром между ними было все по-настоящему или Рид искал альтернативный способ сбежать от своих проблем? Отношения между полевыми агентами могут быть такими же деструктивными, как наркотики или алкоголь. На работе Дерек часто флиртовал, чаще всего с девушками-стажерами, но не более, он никогда не ставил под удар свою карьеру. Рид поступал с ним так же?

Дерек снова добежал до асфальта и постоял, упершись ладонями о колени и пытаясь отдышаться. Он зашагал по направлению к дому, заминая мышцы. Дерек так и не пришел ни к каким выводам, но почувствовал себя лучше. Спокойнее, по крайней мере.

Когда Дерек вернулся в квартиру, то принял душ и переоделся в костюм с галстуком. Он сунул оружие в кобуру и поехал на полигон в Бетесде. Хотчу и Дереку нравилось тренироваться в паре, и они встречались стандартно раз в месяц.

Хотч уже был на месте, Дерек поприветствовал его и занял соседнюю кабину. Тот кивнул и продолжил прицеливаться в следующую мишень.

Они тренировались где-то полчаса, меняя цели, схемы и оружие. К концу тренировки у Дерека болели руки, но решение он принял. После мысленных споров с самим собой последние полчаса Дерек произнес, когда Хотч выбирал последнюю цель:  
— Ко мне приходил Рид.

Хотч положил опустевший пистолет и обратил все внимание на Дерека:  
— Поговорить о том, что произошло?  
— Да. Я думаю, он будет в порядке. — Дерек надеялся, что так и будет.  
— Гидеон разговаривал с ним в Новом Орлеане. — Хотч принялся заменять пустую обойму на полную. Всем своим видом он показывал, что решил принять выводы Дерека как факт.  
— Это он тоже сказал. Но все немного сложнее. — Эта фраза вернула внимание Хотча. Дерек посомневался с секунду, стоит ли об этом вообще рассказывать, но ему нужна была поддержка. Еще одна Элл на их совести им не нужна.  
— М? — сдержанно выразил эмоции Хотч, но Дерек видел, что он максимально внимателен.  
— Лучше он сам расскажет. — Дерек не собирался раскрывать все секреты Рида. Он понимал, как никто, желание иметь личное пространство.  
— Он все еще способен выполнять свою работу?

Конечно же, Хотч об этом спросит. С Чикаго, когда Хотч сомневался в нем, отношение Дерека к Хотчу стало прохладнее. Дерек до сих пор считал, что то, как повел себя Хотч по отношению к нему, было незаслуженно, и определенно точно не собирался втравливать Рида в еще большие неприятности, чем у того уже имелись.

— Да, он в норме.  
— Морган, ты уверен?  
— Хотч, я уверен, — Дерек выдержал прямой взгляд Хотча. Тот кивнул с видимым облегчением. Дерек и в правду в последнее время поднаторел в умении врать.

Они собрали вещи и разошлись по свои машинам доехать до офиса. Время подходило к девяти утра. Рид обычно появлялся пораньше, и Дерек чувствовал волнение, не зная, как они с Ридом поведут себя при встрече.

Переживал он зря. Когда Дерек появился в штабе, все в спешке собирались вылетать в Калифорнию на дело о поджоге. Дерек едва успел забрать из машины сумку, перед тем как они выдвинулись к внедорожникам, которые отвезут их в аэропорт. Рид слегка покраснел, но ничего не сказал и повел себя как обычно, пока команда начала знакомиться с обстоятельствами дела.

По прилету они сразу погрузились в работу: Рид остался в участке разбираться с виктимологией, а Дерек с Гидеоном поехали на последнее место преступления. В воздухе висел тяжелый запах дыма и сгоревшей древесины. Запах обгорелой плоти был не так явственен, но все равно ощущался. Дерек погрузился в дело с головой, и день выдался долгий и сложный.

Наконец они объединили все найденные кусочки паззла, и Гидеон собрал их всех вместе огласить профиль. Дерек был поражен, когда Рид привел наркозависимость как пример, чтобы объяснить одержимость поджигателя огнем. Похоже, на выходных все-таки был катарсис. И Дерек обрадовался, когда Рид и Гидеон обменялись взглядами. Значит, тот не придумывал, что разговаривал с Гидеоном. На Рида внимательно посмотрел Хотч, затем он перевел взгляд на Дерека, а потом закончил профиль, отвлекая всеобщее внимание от Рида.

Определенно точно, Дерек не один присматривал за Ридом.

Следующие пару дней были мрачные, наполненные чередой поджогов. Хотя Дерек и Рид пересекались, перерывы у них не совпадали. Наконец Хотч получил имя — Винсент Стайлз. Дерек хотел поскорее схватить подонка. Разрушения, которые сотворил этот трус, были колоссальные. К несчастью, когда складское помещение объяли языки пламени с подозреваемым внутри, это не принесло удовлетворения. Они его не поймали и потеряли еще одного невинного человека. Хотча это подкосило. Еще один член команды нуждался в поддержке.

Когда они получили подтверждение, что на складе действительно был Стайлз, и дооформили дело для передачи местному отделению полиции, за окном стояла уже темная ночь, вылететь они смогут не раньше завтрашнего дня. Все разошлись по своим номерам в отеле урвать пару часов отдыха.

Дерек принял душ, переоделся и теперь просто слонялся по номеру без дела. Он включил и выключил телевизор. Выглянул в окно. Лег на кровать и взял книгу. Прочитал пару предложений, затем раздраженно отложил книгу. Наконец Дерек перестал делать вид, что ему не важно, как чувствует себя сейчас Рид. Преодолев коридор, он тихонько постучался в дверь другого номера.

Рид открыл дверь почти сразу же. Он тоже принял душ и переоделся, волосы оставались все еще влажными, а одежда была не заправлена.

— Морган, заходи, — пригласил он, — что случилось?

Рид выглядел по-дурацки счастливым из-за его прихода. Дерек не знал, это из-за того, что пришел конкретно он, или Рид вообще был рад кого-то увидеть.

Дерек прошел в комнату и прислонился к тумбочке. Рид встал у кровати. Дерек ответил:  
— Не мог уснуть. А ты?  
— Нет, не особо.

Рид беспокойно скрестил руки на груди, потом выпрямил. Дерек его понимал. После такого дела отходить было нелегко.  
Беспокойство Рида передалось и ему тоже, Дерек расставил ноги, затем обхватил одной рукой локоть второй.

— Ты отлично справился с виктимологией.  
— Ну, вообще-то Гарсия нашла связь. Я просто предположил, что это будут мужчины.  
— Прими похвалу, Рид.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо? — Рид выглядел взбудораженным, но еще более радостным.

Дерек одернул сам себя из-за того, что нашел это милым, и сказал:  
— Итак, ты поговорил с Гидеоном.  
— Я же сказал, что поговорю, — Рид стал серьезен.  
— Я знаю. Я просто не думал, что ты сделаешь это до окончания дела.  
— Я сходил к нему на выходных. Он дал мне контакты проверенного психотерапевта.

Рид потер ладони и сделал шаг к Дереку. Казалось, он двигался, неосознанно стараясь доказать правдивость своих слов. Пора было задать вопрос, который волновал Дерека не меньше:  
— А наркотики?  
— Ты же видел, что я их смыл.

Рид снова сделал шаг.

— Что насчет лечения от зависимости?

Остановившись, Рид ответил менторским тоном:  
— Ну, вообще-то исследования показывают, что в случае непостоянно зависимых реабилитация или сообщества анонимных наркоманов не успешнее, чем просто бросить, а учитывая, что моя зависимость была недолгой, я бы предпочел этот способ.

Дерек кивнул:  
— Ладно.  
— Просто «ладно»? — Рид посмотрел на него с надеждой, но и сомнением.  
— Я тебе доверяю, Рид. — Так и было. Рид не уклонялся от расспросов, не уводил его от темы. Рид казался так же серьезно настроен, как и Дерек.

Рид улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, Морган. — Он потрогал палец, на котором был налеплен небольшой пластырь и продолжил: — Хочешь сесть? Особо некуда.

Рид посмотрел на кровать и порозовел.

Дерек не хотел садиться, он хотел почувствовать себя живым и полным сил. Дерек сделал всего полшага и оказался прямо перед Ридом.

— Нет, я не хочу сесть.— Он запустил руки в волосы Рида и заправил пряди за уши. Дерек поцеловал его целомудренно, но уверено, и затем сказал: — А ты чего хочешь? — ладонями он продолжал удерживать голову Рида.

Рид подался навстречу его рукам и ответил:  
— Тебя.

Он стояли посередине комнаты и целовались. Непривычно было наклонять голову для поцелуя вверх, но разница в росте была почти незаметной, если сравнивать с тем, как приходилось наклоняться вниз, целуясь с женщинами. Дерек играл с волосами Рида. Он и не подозревал до этого, какие они мягкие и гладкие, обычно они казались растрепанными.

Руки Рида гладили его по спине, впрочем, не опускаясь слишком низко, Рид же обещал не торопиться, но вполне ощутимо лапали все остальное, до чего Рид дотягивался своими длинными руками.

Поцелуи быстро стали страстными и голодными, как в предыдущий раз. Удовольствие накатывало на Дерека волнами, дыхание стало тяжелым. Рид тоже возбудился, постанывая тихо каждый раз, когда Дерек ласкал его лицо или шею. Дерек почти мгновенно влюбился в эти звуки.

Дерек наклонил голову Рида и прошелся вдоль шеи, прихватывая кожу губами, поднялся к мочке уха и игриво провел языком по линии подбородка. Рид охотно позволял все манипуляции с собой. Его глаза были закрыты, ресницы кидали тени на щеки. Он облизал губы, мелькнул кончик языка, и наклонил голову, предоставляя Дереку больше места. Стоило Дереку продолжить свои исследования, как руки Рида замерли и он схватился за спину Дерека. Рид совсем поплыл, он стоял, немного покачиваясь, казалось, он не падал только потому, что держался за Дерека.

Дерек окинул взглядом кровать и представил, как он раздевает Рида, толкает на нее и забирается сверху. Эти картинки моментально разожгли в нем пожар, он простонал от вспыхнувшего желания, но реальность тут же охладила пыл: он не был готов перейти к стадии без одежды:  
— Мы должны остановиться.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — ответил Рид, все же потянувшись за поцелуем, а после еще за одним, но затем он остановился и лишь держался за Дерека. Тот отвечал на каждый поцелуй, но был рад, что Рид не продолжил.

Дерек, оставаясь в объятиях Рида, провел ладонью по голове и волосам, подстриженным под машинку.

— Мне пора. Поспи, хорошо?

Рид освободил его с небольшой улыбкой:  
— Да. Ты тоже.

Дерек вернулся к себе в номер. Выключив свет и кинув карточку от номера на комод у телевизора, он разделся и забрался в кровать. Мысли вернулись к тем минутам, когда они целовались с Ридом.

Рука спустилась по груди.

Картинки того, как он раздевает Рида и укладывает на кровать, снова пронеслись перед глазами. Член, который никогда не был против такой истории, дрогнул и потяжелел, пока Дерек лениво его поглаживал. Проблема была в голове, хотя сейчас наедине с собой и своей рукой все получалось.

Дерек представил, как нависает над Ридом, как Рид трется о него, прижимаясь твердым членом к животу. Грудь у Рида была почти безволосая, и Дерек представил, как он прижимается гладкой грудью к нему. Ладонь на члене задвигалась быстрее, а Рид в его фантазии перевернул их, поменявшись местами, и спустился вниз вдоль его тела, а затем взял член в рот.

С приглушенным криком Дерек кончил.

Нет, Рида он точно хотел, проблема лежала в реализации своих желаний.

______________________________________________

Дерек закончил последний отчет и сохранил документ. Он отправил его Хотчу и затем потянулся, чтобы размять мышцы. Дерек посмотрел на Рида, который заметил его взгляд и поднял вопросительно бровь. Дерек слегка кивнул, и они оба стали выключать компьютеры и собирать вещи. Прентисс ушла полчаса назад, она быстро печатала. Перед уходом она посмотрела на Рида, обычно они уходили вместе, так как он печатал так же быстро, но тот покачал головой, что не закончил. После ухода Прентисс Рид начал перекладывать бумаги, приводя стол в относительный порядок, и Дерек оценил то, что Рид его дожидается.

По дороге к машинам Дерек предложил:  
— Как насчет китайской кухни у меня сегодня?

Рид улыбнулся:  
— Хорошо, — и они разошлись по своим машинам.

Последние несколько недель у них установилось свое расписание. Когда они не были на выездах, то пару раз в неделю уходили с работы вместе, ужинали и проводили время вдвоем. Целовались, раздеваясь до пояса.

По дороге домой Дерек позвонил в ресторан, заказав курицу генерала Цо для себя и говядину с брокколи для Рида. Забрав ужин, он подъехал к квартире в одно время с Ридом. Тот всегда водил очень медленно.

Они ужинали в гостиной. Дерек с удобством развалился на диване, Рид сидел на полу. Рид скинул туфли, и из-под штанин выглядывали носки в ромбы. К сожалению, свой ужасный оливковый с грязно-коричневым галстук он все еще не снял.

Они обсудили последнее дело, где не сошлись в интерпретациях профиля и виктимологии. Дерек наконец сдался со смехом:  
— Ладно-ладно, она была как и остальные жертвы! Я этого не вижу, но, очевидно, ты и убийца видели. — Он откусил от курицы и медленно прожевал, после чего спросил: — Как твоя терапия?

Рид несколько раз потыкал вилкой в коробку:  
— Хорошо, я полагаю.  
— Да?  
— Тяжело, но да.

— Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. — Рид много не рассказывал о своих встречах с психотерапевтом, хотя Дерек подозревал, что с Гидеоном они все-таки это обсуждают. Большего ему не требовалось знать, он просто хотел напомнить Риду, что он рядом.

— Я знаю. Ты все? — после кивка Дерека Рид собрал коробки и отнес в холодильник, потом вернулся в гостиную и сел на диван рядом. Он положил руки на колени и посмотрел на сплетенные вместе ладони. — Это просто глупо. На этой неделе я рассказывал о деле в Нью-Йорке, где нашли девушек в парке. У меня вспотели ладони и затряслись руки, когда я просто рассказывал о фото с мест преступления. Я не должен так переживать.

Дерек положил руку Риду на плечи и притянул к груди.  
— Это как раз тот случай, когда время не лечит.

Рид положил голову Дереку на плечо.  
— Ты знал, что средняя продолжительность курса терапии — от 10 до 12 сеансов? Я почти столько же и отходил, а результата нет.

— Обычный человек не переживает то, что пережил ты, парень.

— Да, я знаю. Просто хочется, чтобы были четкие временные рамки. Может, тогда бы я почувствовал, что делаю все правильно.

— Так и есть.

Так и было. Рид больше не выглядел загнанным и осунувшимся, и к нему постепенно возвращались привычная веселость и даже дурашливость, если можно так сказать. Дерек с облегчением видел, что вернувшаяся к Риду жизнерадостность положительно отразилась и на остальных в команде. Они давно не работали так слаженно.

Рид потянулся и невесомо поцеловал Дерека:  
— Спасибо, что выслушал.  
— В любое время, ты же знаешь.

Рид развернулся в объятиях Дерека и инициировал следующий, более долгий поцелуй. Он стал посмелее за последние несколько недель: Дерек более или менее определился насчет своих границ и теперь Рид понимал, что ему дозволено. Рид положил одну руку Дереку на колено, второй обнимая и поглаживая шею. Язык властно доминировал во рту Дерека, пока Рид наклонял голову под разными углами, чтобы ему было сподручнее вести в поцелуе.

Дерек отреагировал на его напор, скользнув языком в рот Рида и забирая контроль. По-прежнему обнимая Рида одной рукой, второй он попытался развязать галстук. От этой вещи точно нужно было избавиться. Дерек вынужден был смотреть на него весь день, так что полетит в сторону первым делом именно он. Не справившись с узлом, Дерек отодвинулся и попросил:  
— Помоги снять эту ужасную тряпку.

Рид слегка покраснел и опустил взгляд на руку Дерека, тянувшую за галстук.

— Он же не ужасный?  
— Уродливее не видел. Да, он ужасный. А сейчас помоги его снять.

Рид ослабил узел, снял галстук через голову и посмотрел на Дерека.  
— А мне нравится.

Тот забрал галстук из его рук и бросил через комнату.  
— Забудь о галстуке.

Дерек начал одной рукой расстегивать рубашку Рида, наклонившись для следующего поцелуя. Рид помог, вытащив рубашку из штанов, затем скользнул руками под футболку Дерека и потянул ее наверх. Они прервали поцелуй, чтобы Рид смог стащить с Дерека одежду, а затем, когда Дерек освободился от своей футболки, он так же через голову стянул рубашку Рида. К черту пуговицы.

Они продолжили целоваться, как только Рид лишился рубашки, хотя она продолжала висеть на одной руке. Рид стряс ее прочь и медленно провел руками по груди Дерека. Несильно прошелся ногтями по ребрам и вверх по мышцам груди, сжал их в ладонях. Рид немного подтолкнул, и Дерек откинулся назад. Тогда Рид оборвал их поцелуй и стал покусывать кожу вдоль шеи Дерека. Дерек запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза.

Рид прикусывал и засасывал кожу, путешествуя по груди, иногда отклоняясь вбок или переключаясь на татуировки на бицепсах. Он никогда не переходил границу ниже брюк Дерека, и все касания на талии были невесомыми и аккуратными. Дерек лежал, расслабившись под ласками Рида и раскинув руки. Он и предположить не мог, что у Рида окажется такой искусный язык.

Наконец, когда каждое прикосновение стало посылать импульс прямо к члену, Дерек зарычал и опрокинул Рида на спину, перевернув. Он наклонился и затянул Рида в жаркий, жадный поцелуй. Рид охотно откинулся на спину, закидывая одну ногу на диван, чтобы теснее прижаться к Дереку.

Сейчас была очередь Дерека исследовать Рида. Сначала он проверил, как чувствительна его шея, поглаживая грудь и соски, но по-прежнему не отрывая губы от шеи Рида и выцеловывая на ней узоры. Рид мотал головой по дивану и издавал приглушенные вымученные стоны, от которых Дерек тихо тащился.

Перенеся все внимание на местечко под правым ухом, которое точно оказалось эрогенной зоной, Дерек полностью лег сверху. Стоны стали громче и настойчивей. Рид энергично вскидывал бедра вверх, а когда прижался ими к бедрам Дерека, того словно ударило электричеством. Они стали двигаться, попадая в общим ритм, Рида заработал всем телом. Через несколько минут, которые они терлись друг об друга, Рид толкнул Дерека:  
— Подожди, подожди. О боже.

Дерек тяжело дышал, член был каменный, а чувствовать под собой Рида было просто потрясающе. Пока на них оставались штаны, страхи гуляли где-то далеко. Дерек поднял голову и посмотрел на Рида. У того растрепались волосы и распухли губы. Шея покраснела после его щетины. Рид тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза. Дерек и до этого чувствовал член Рида, но сейчас увидел, как он натягивает его брюки. Соски у Рида тоже напряглись, несложно было догадаться, что Рид в паре секунд от того, чтобы кончить.

Дерек представил, как он кладет ладонь на эрекцию Рида, но не смог даже пошевелить рукой. Он просто ждал неподвижно, пока Рид соберется. Наконец тот открыл глаза и прохрипел:  
— Прости.

Дерек хмыкнул:  
— Это я должен извиняться.  
— А мне говорили, что время тут не важно.

Дерек снова хмыкнул:  
— Ради нашего обоюдного блага надеюсь, что все-таки важно. Есть «медленно», а есть «никогда», и я надеюсь на первое.

Дерек и сам удивился, что так сильно надеется на первое. Он со стоном выпрямился и сел обратно на диван. Протянув Риду руку, он подтащил его наверх, усаживая.

Поколебавшись, Рид начал:  
— Я имею в виду…

Не совсем понимая, почему Рид нервничает, Дерек помог продолжить:  
— Да?  
— Может, тебе тоже надо сходить на прием к доктору Герц? В смысле, отдельно. — Рид сжал вместе ладони и уперся локтями о колени, однако все равно смотрел на Дерека.

Дерек, отвернувшись и уставившись взглядом в пустой экран телевизора, тихо сказал:  
— Я ходил к мозгоправу осенью после того, как все случилось.  
— Да, но тогда ты не пытался встречаться с парнем.

Ого, полегче.

— Что? — Дерек обернулся на покрасневшего Рида.  
— Ну мы же… э-э… встречаемся, верно? — Рид опустил голову и посмотрел на Дерека сквозь волосы. — «Медленно» же подразумевает, что что-то происходит, хотя и медленно.  
— Рид.

Дереку нужно было пару секунд подумать. Так далеко в своих мыслях о себе и Риде он не заходил.

— Или все-таки нет? — сейчас Рид выглядел беззащитным и неуверенным.

По сравнению с тем, куда свернула их беседа, раздеться уже не казалось таким страшным, но Дерек всегда гордился тем, что не считал себя трусом, так что собирался с честью выдержать этот разговор. Плюс у него хватало мозгов сообразить, что на заданный вопрос есть правильный и неправильный ответы. Он не хотел обидеть Рида или оттолкнуть. Если надо начать встречаться с Ридом, чтобы они вдвоем могли преодолеть свои проблемы, так тому и быть.

— Я думаю, да.

Рид засиял, улыбнувшись. Дерек нашел это зрелище удивительно прекрасным, так, что перехватило дух.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — произнес Рид и, мазнув по губам, снова поцеловал.

Определенно точно были правильный и неправильный ответы.

Дерек ответил на поцелуй. Он не сожалел, что выбрал правильный, но хотелось бы закончить этот разговор, однако Рид продолжил:

— Так что сейчас все по-другому. Необязательно, чтобы это была доктор Герц, можно пойти к тому, с кем ты работал прошлой осенью.  
— Не думаю, что мне это надо. Мне просто нужно время.  
— Ладно.

Рид провел руками по волосам и, казалось, сдался. Дерек не знал, что еще сказать. Он понимал свою проблему, ее просто надо было решить. Они же делали успехи, только медленно. Дерек абсолютно был в этом уверен.

______________________________________________

Дерек снова отправился на пробежку.

Он осознанно решил прочистить голову. Дерек сконцентрировался на беге и равномерном звуке подошв, ударяющихся об асфальт. В воздухе чувствовалась весна. Было уже не так прохладно, и в парке появилось больше бегунов. Зелень травы радовала глаз, а птицы весело чирикали. Дерек позволил окружающей картинке настроить его на спокойный лад и принялся размышлять.

Долгое время он избегал серьезных отношений с женщинами, а сейчас оказался в отношениях с мужчиной. Дерек не понимал, что чувствует по этому поводу. Конечно же, Рид был ему небезразличен, и он не хотел прекращать то, что происходило между ними, но собственные чувства в данный момент были слишком запутанными, чтобы полагаться на них в дальней перспективе. И хотя он не смотрел на других, пока он с Ридом и что бы между ними ни происходило, до сегодняшнего дня о серьезности своих намерений он не думал.

Дерек не отделял свои пробуждающиеся чувства к мужчинам от чувств к Риду, да и вряд ли у него это получилось бы. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не использует Рида, потому что тот знаком и безопасен, но уверен Дерек до конца не был. С Ридом и правда было безопасно. Дерек знал, что Рид не нарушит границ дозволенного, даст время разобраться со своими чувствами, и Дереку это нравилось. Прежде всего, они друзья. Это обнадеживало.

Дерек улыбался встречным симпатичным женщинам и кивал мужчинам. У женщин не было такой стройной фигуры, как у Рида, а у мужчин — таких огромных темных глаз и острого подбородка. На пробежке Дереку встретились пару очень приятных вариантов, но никого не захотелось позвать к себе, ни мужчину, ни женщину. Ладно-ладно, все-таки дело было немного и в самом Риде, но не до конца. Что бы кто о Дереке ни думал, кобелем он никогда не был. Дерек встречался со многими, но никогда не изменял и не врал.

Однако конкретно сейчас его больше интересовали мужчины, чем женщины. Словно внутри прорвало дамбу, и все чувства хлынули наружу, чувства, о которых он сам не подозревал. Он оценивал мужскую красоту теперь по-другому, и это будоражило. Дерек не обязательно сравнивал всех с Ридом, хотя сейчас внешность Рида стала казаться еще более привлекательной. Дерек просто пока не понимал, как сложить все вместе.

И он не совсем понимал, что Рид от всего этого выигрывал? Хреново встречаться с парнем, который не дает, Дереку вот не нравилось, когда его девушки так себя вели. Почему тогда Рид с этим мирился? Просто использовал его, чтобы исследовать границы собственной сексуальности с кем-то знакомым и комфортным? И, черт, можно ли Дерека по-прежнему считать сексуально комфортным в сложившихся обстоятельствах?

А если Рид не просто его использовал? Сердце ускорило ритм, и Дерек сбился с шага. Если так, ну, Дерек пока не был готов обдумывать такой вариант.

Он сделал круг по парку и пошел домой. Достал бутылку воды из холодильника и выпил залпом, посматривая в окно. Затем заскочил в душ и переоделся в джинсы и футболку.

Дерек сел на диван и поперебрасывал телефон из руки в руку какое-то время, затем, откинув голову назад, набрал цифру «2» на быстром наборе. Слушая гудки вызова, он считал паутину на потолке.

— Алле? — голос сестры в трубке одновременно и успокоил, и заставил нервничать. Нужен был ее совет, к ней первой он всегда обращался за помощью, но как начать разговор, не знал.  
— Сара, привет. Как дела?  
— Дерек! У тебя расстроенный голос, что случилось, братишка? — Сара казалась настроенной серьезно, будто собиралась изгнать всех его демонов так же, как в детстве целовала его ранки.  
— Я просто. Хотел поговорить, — Дерек пристально рассматривал потолок.  
— Ты же знаешь, мне можно рассказать все.  
— Я… ну… я встречаюсь с кое-кем, — Дерек понимал, что вышло как-то неуверенно, но с голосом совладать не получилось. Сара была доброй, толерантной и открытой, она любила его несмотря ни на что, но совершать каминг-аут было все равно страшно.  
— Что-то ты как будто и сам не уверен, — ответила Сара спокойно, но все равно с любопытством.  
— Нет, нет, встречаюсь. — Он встречался. Они обсудили это, Рид был рад, а когда Морган переставал дергаться, то тоже был этому рад.  
— Слышу «но» в твоем голосе даже отсюда, Дерек.

Пути назад уже не было, как Дерек и хотел. Он просто надеялся, что сказать вслух выйдет так же просто, как до этого решить встречаться с Ридом. Во рту пересохло, но Дерек ровным голосом произнес:

— Это… ну… он. — На другом конце трубки повисло молчание, Дерек, смежив веки, закрыл глаза ладонью. — Извини.  
— Я-то тут при чем, это мама будет сходить с ума. — Сара помолчала и затем продолжила: — Как думаешь, ты всегда таким был?

Вот почему Дерек обращался за советами к Саре. Она не увиливала, а смотрела в суть вещей. Дереку сейчас нужна была ее честность.

— Да, думаю, да. Мне кажется, мне всегда нравились и женщины, и мужчины, но я подавлял чувства после, ну, сама знаешь. — Дереку не хотелось упоминать Карла Буфорда. Родные до сих пор переживали, что все эти годы они не догадывались о насилии, совершенном над ним, хотя в голове Дерека все эти события были тесно связаны.

— Знаю, пусть он горит в аду.  
— Тюрьма почти то же самое. — И Дерек верил в это всем сердцем. Верил, что они на работе не просто мстят, а восстанавливают правосудие. Эта мысль помогала помнить, что он на стороне хороших ребят.

Сара фыркнула, словно тюрьма для Карла Буфорда была слишком хорошим местом, но переменила тему, спросив:  
— А имя у него есть?  
— Да. Вы с ним вообще-то знакомы.  
— О, Дерек, можешь не рассказывать дальше, — по голосу Сары казалось, словно она не могла поверить и в тоже время веселилась. Хотя Дерек не понимал, откуда ей догадаться про них с Ридом.  
— Что?  
— Ну, было сразу понятно, как он к тебе относится, и из команды ты только о нем и рассказываешь. Догадаться несложно, — теперь Сара точно веселилась.  
— Было понятно, как он ко мне относится? Мы же о Риде говорим? — Дерек почувствовал, как горят щеки, хорошо, что он был один. К слову о смущении, он сейчас ведет себя как какой-то влюбленный подросток. Только его родственники умудрялись так на него действовать.  
— Рид! В смысле, не Хотч?

Хотч? Это как ей в голову взбрело? Дерек даже представить такого не мог. Они бы с Хотчем поубивали друг друга через несколько часов.

— Хотч? Нет, это не Хотч, да он же женат, Сара!  
— О, точно, ты что-то говорил про ребенка. Ну, сегодня столько новостей, Дерек, не могу же я все упомнить. — Сейчас Сара оправдывалась, но Дерек знал, дай он слабину, и она снова пойдет в наступление. Так уж было заведено у них в семье. Дереку нравились их перепалки. Обычно.

— Сара.  
— Ой ладно. Я думала, Рид просто тобой восхищается. Он немного… ну… уникальный, да?

Дерек почувствовал, как щеки снова загорели. Да что с ним такое? Это просто Рид, незачем так дергаться. Рид ему нравится, но он же не влюблен.

— Он хороший парень, Сара.  
— А тебе теперь такие нравятся, хорошие парни? — Сестра, снова став серьезной, сделала акцент на слове «парни».

У него не было для нее ответа. Дереку казалось, что ему нравятся и женщины, и мужчины, но в данный момент ему нравился Рид, вот такой уникальный и хороший парень. Обсудив еще немного эту тему, Сара удовлетворилась. Добившись обещания не говорить пока ничего маме, Дерек наконец закончил разговор. Еще несколько минут он сидел, пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах, но все было как-то неясно. По крайней мере, благодаря разговору с сестрой он попытался разложить по полочкам свои чувства и эмоции по поводу отношений с мужчинами. Дерек, может, и не понимал до конца, что происходит между ним и Ридом, но что-то хорошее.

Дерек открыл телефонный справочник и долистал до раздела с психотерапевтами. Найдя доктора Герц, он набрал номер и дождался автоответчика.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Герц, это Дерек Морган, коллега Джейсона Гидеона. Я бы хотел прийти на прием в ближайшее удобное вам время. Мой номер 555-1234, — Дерек повесил трубку и глубоко вздохнул.

Что сделано, то сделано.

______________________________________________

Доктор Герц заговорила об их с Ридом отношениях только на четвертом сеансе, и только на девятом Дерек почувствовал, что готов их обсудить.

— Итак, расскажите мне о Спенсере Риде. — Доктор Герц была низкорослой, крепко сложенной женщиной с кудрявыми каштановыми волосами. Она всегда казалась жизнерадостной, но случались и такие моменты, как сейчас, когда Морган не знал, что сказать, или не понимал цели ее вопросов.

— Что вы хотите знать? — Дерек решил потянуть время, раздумывая о Риде. В мозгу возникло несколько образов, но пока у Дерека не было готовых слов, чтобы описать то, кем Рид для него стал. Морган поморщился, сидя на бронзовом, обитом тканью диванчике.

— Расскажите о ваших отношениях. — По крайней мере, уже поконкретнее.

— Все случайно получилось, но складывается хорошо.

— Все случайно получилось? — Доктор пометила что-то в блокноте.

Дерек понятия не имел, к чему она клонит. Все получилось случайно. Рид был ему словно младший брат, и вдруг из ниоткуда они стали любовниками.

— Так показалось. Думаю, знаки были, но не явные.

— Какого рода знаки?

— Мы стали сближаться в последнее время, после Элл. Э, мы всегда тесно общались. Я считал его кем-то вроде младшего, более умного брата. И я всегда за ним присматривал. — Дерек не врал, так и было отчасти. Ему нравилось поддразнивать Рида, но они с сестрами почти так же дразнили друг друга.

— Он всегда казался вам привлекательным? — Так доктор к этому подводила?

— Не всегда. Как-то вдруг так вышло.

— И он первый мужчина, с которым у вас отношения? — Они еще не обсуждали, почему столько лет он решил встречаться с мужчинами, Дерек подозревал, что рано или поздно они поднимут эту тему. Он понимал, что избегал этого разговора, просто сам до конца не знал своих мотивов.

— Да. — Дерек почувствовал, как напрягся живот.

— Что вы чувствуете по этому поводу?

— Что я чувствую по этому поводу? — Дерек понимал, что со стороны кажется, будто он огрызается, но удержаться не смог. Они подобрались слишком близко к чему-то. Доктор Герц все равно выглядела как ни в чем не бывало, сучка. Дерек усилием воли заставил руки оставаться на месте, чтобы не выдать собственное волнение.

— Почему бы вам не поделиться?

Глубоко вздохнув, Дерек постарался совладать с первоначальной реакцией и ответить на вопрос. Он для этого сюда и ходит, в конце концов.

— Испуган. Расстроен. Иногда, ладно. Это Рид, так что мои страхи не к месту.

— Спенсер не опасный человек?

Дерек почти хмыкнул:  
— Рид? Нет, Рид не опасный.

— А какой Рид?

— Уютный. Как семья. — Этот ответ дался легче, гораздо легче, чем начало данного разговора.

— Вы не называете его Спенсер.

Что?

— В смысле?

— Вы не называете его Спенсер, — доктор казалась невозмутимой, повторяя вопрос, но не отводила от Дерека взгляд.

— Мы вместе работаем, — Дерек всегда называл его Ридом. Это тут ни при чем.

Доктор Герц выдержала его взгляд и продолжила:  
— И вы боитесь, как это отразится на ваших рабочих отношениях?

В самом начале Дерек и правда переживал, но страхи на поверку оказались несостоятельными:  
— Наверное. Да нет, я просто называю его Рид.

— Это отличный способ держать кого-то на расстоянии. — И снова записала что-то в блокнот. Дерек надеялся, что она не эту мысль фиксирует, потому что дело было совсем в другом.

Рид просто был Ридом для него. Он не держал Рида на дистанции, Рид глубоко пробрался в его жизнь как никто другой на памяти Дерека:  
— Я так не делаю.

— Но вы не хотите либо не можете вступить в ним в сексуальную связь.

Дереку захотелось защитить свои отношения. По словам доктора выходило, словно их с Ридом отношения не настоящие, но он такого ей не говорил:  
— Не совсем верно. Просто не до конца.

Доктор пролистала записи назад:  
— Вы так сказали на нашей первой встрече.

Дерек снова почувствовал себя словно на допросе. Захотелось зарычать.  
— Я обобщал.

Доктор Герц откинулась в кресле, сложив руки на коленях:  
— Или так вы себя чувствовали.

— Может. Наверное. — Дерек уже ни в чем не был уверен. Он запутался, как имя и проблемы с сексом связаны между собой.

— Расскажите мне об этих аспектах ваших отношений. Чем вы занимаетесь.

Дерек стеснялся рассказывать о своей сексуальной жизни женщине одного возраста с его мамой, но заставил себя ответить. Ему было важно доказать, что их отношения настоящие:  
— Поцелуи. Прикосновения выше пояса.

— Но не ниже.

— Если ниже, то мы иногда соприкасается телами через одежду, но только случайно, — Дерек все-таки не мог произнесли вслух перед доктором слово «член». К счастью, она явно поняла, что скрывается за его неловкостью, но не стала двигаться в этом направлении. Сегодня у нее в приоритете было другое.

— А что не так с намеренными прикосновениями?

— Я не знаю. — Нервный комок в животе превратился в чувство недовольства. К чему она вела?

— Назовите чувства, которые приходят первыми на ум, если Спенсер к вам прикоснется. Что вы почувствуете?

Дерек, глубоко вдохнув, ответил:  
— Страх. Возбуждение. Неуверенность. Злость.

— Почему вы злитесь?

— Потому что это неправильно, и я не хочу так себя чувствовать с Ридом. Со Спенсером.

— Так, как вы чувствовали себя с Карлом Буфордом? — Доктор Герц выглядела максимально невозмутимой.

— Да, — губы Дерека произнесли ответ раньше, чем он успел подумать. Он откинулся в кресле, вдруг осознав одну простую мысль. Он ведь правда боялся, что будет чувствовать себя грязным и использованным с Ридом? Это же глупо.

Дерек понимал, что его проблемы с сексом не исчезнут по мановению волшебной палочки, но за долгое время наконец-то почувствовал облегчение.

______________________________________________

После того сеанса Дерек старался чаще называть Рида Спенсером, когда они не были на работе. Рид каждый раз радовался. Он уже давно называл Дерека по имени, и тот почувствовал себя имбецилом, что как-то умудрился данный нюанс не заметить.

Помимо этого, их с Ридом отношения никак сильно не изменились. Из-за работы и любви Рида сидеть дома они обычно никуда не ходили. Дерека по большой части это устраивало: проводить вечера дома с Ридом ему нравилось. За исключением того, что его семья все же любила пошуметь, с Ридом было так же уютно и тепло, как дома. Дерек и подумать не мог, какой пресной была его жизнь до Рида.

А еще он столько в жизни не целовался, и Рид скорее всего тоже. В юношеские годы Дерек больше был сосредоточен на футболе и получении спортивной стипендии, а Рид писал докторские. Хоть и пребывая в растрепанных чувствах, Дерек находил такое положение дел чертовски сексуальным, он наконец-то понял всех тех женщин, что настаивали на прелюдиях. Они с Ридом до сих пор не трогали молнии друг друга и никто никого не довел до оргазма, но они явно поднаторели во всем остальном. Прикосновения становились осознаннее, а толчки сильнее. Дерек не знал, кто сдастся первым, но чувствовал, что подошел к самому краю, как и Рид.

Так что в их первую свободную субботу Дерек был настроен на приключения. Он любил куда-то выбираться и находиться среди людей и скучал по этому. Рид на диване читал новую книгу о шизофрении. Страницы переворачивались быстрее, чем Дерек читал слайды на презентациях. Устав наблюдать за Ридом и заскучав за своим чтением, Дерек пошел переоделся в узкие джинсы и темную рубашку. Вернувшись в комнату, он сказал:  
— Раз уж мы не торопимся с сексом, логично заняться тем, чем испокон веков занимаются пары, когда у них нет секса.

Рид рассеянно оторвал глаза от чтения:  
— Это чем?

— Пошли танцевать, — Дерек сел на диван и начал надевать на Рида обувь.

Рид нахмурился:  
— Вообще-то долгое время танцы считались священным выражением…

Дерек прервал его, выразив интонацией свое недовольство:  
— Спенсер.

— Дерек… — голос у Рида был неуверенный, но книгу он отложил. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть его убедить.

— Нет, Спенсер, тебе надо развеяться, а я хочу не только сидеть дома и смотреть, как ты читаешь по книге в минуту.

— Я не особо люблю клубы. — Ну естественно, только Дерек тоже обычно не сидит каждый вечер дома над книгами, и все-таки делал это последние несколько недель. Настало время компромисса, когда оба получают то, что хотят.

— Это свидание, Спенсер. А свидания ты любишь? Вообще-то не отвечай. Я люблю, этого достаточно на двоих. — Дерек понимал, что это подлый прием, в духе их прошлогодних перепалок, но он очень хотел куда-то сходить и знал, что Рид спорит только потому, что трусит. Рид боялся выглядеть нелепо или остаться не у дел и подпирать стену. Но все будет хорошо. Это была стихия Дерека, он знал клубы как свои пять пальцев, и Рида на произвол судьбы не бросит.

Дерек еще чуть-чуть поуговаривал, и Рид наконец начал медленно собираться, надевая обувь и настаивая на галстуке. Он выглядел, словно собирался на лекцию, а не в клуб, но Дерек не стал брать в голову. Они идут на танцы и отлично проведут там время.

Он знал пару смешанных клубов поблизости и психологически был вполне готов туда пойти. Раньше он там снимал девушек, но все же. Клуб, который Дерек выбрал, был типичным: громкая светомузыка и зажигающий народ. Внутри было несколько барных стоек, два танцпола, толпа уже набралась, все прыгали и танцевали.

В галстуке в горошек и рубашке в полоску Рид выделялся из толпы, но Дереку его вид показался до нелепого милым. Рид неловко поправил галстук, но Дерек закинул на него руку, приобнимая. Как только они начнут танцевать, все пойдет как по маслу. Дерек взял Рида за руку и, минуя бар, повел на главный танцпол. Найдя более-менее свободное место с краю, Дерек позвал:

— Иди сюда, — и, положив руки Риду на бедра, притянул к себе. — Делай, как я.

Рид огляделся смущенно и положил ладони на предплечья Дерека. Через несколько минут он начал двигать бедрами, следуя движениям Дерека. Вскоре Дереку удалось добиться, чтобы они двигались вместе в такт. Было почти супер.

— Обними меня за шею, — сказал он на ухо Риду.

Рид послушался, скользнув ладонями вверх по рукам Дерека и касаясь грудью. Он тяжело дышал, и Дерек почувствовал, как затвердевший член Рида прижимается к его животу. Рид завороженно смотрел на Дерека огромными потемневшими глазами, которые блестели от софитов, и ничего сексуальнее Дерек еще не видел. Он широко улыбнулся и немного сжал руки на бедрах Рида. Тот в ответ закусил губу и опустил голову на плечо Дерека.

Они танцевали так четыре или пять песен, обнимаясь. Дерек всегда любил танцевать. Тела, которые, прижавшись, двигаются в унисон, энергичный бит музыки. Все вокруг отрываются. Дерек был рад, что Рид поддался общей атмосфере.

К концу пятой песни Дерек завелся и подумывал насчет того, чтобы отвести Рида к машине и забраться с ним на заднее сидение. Он не был до конца уверен, что готов к этому и не хотел в итоге оказаться динамщиком, поэтому, наклонившись, предложил:  
— Давай купим чего-нибудь попить.

Рид только кивнул. Он казался слегка рассеянным, может, стеснялся до сих пор. Они проложили путь среди других танцующих и нашли свободное место у бара. Дерек взял им обоим воды. Сам он был за рулем, а учитывая обстоятельства Рида, выпивать тому сейчас вряд ли стоило.

Он отвел Рида в угол у двери, где было потише, и прислонился к стене. Сделав долгий глоток, Дерек произнес:  
— Спасибо. Я правда хотел развеяться.

— Все нормально, тут весело, — сказал Рид и отпил воду несколькими глотками, а затем принялся вертеть в руках бутылку и крышечку. Он снова выглядел не в своей тарелке.

Дерек чувствовал себя расслабленным и довольным, однако не собирался позволить Риду отделаться от него банальными фразами.

— Не надо ради меня притворяться.

— Нет, мне весело, просто по-другому, не так, как я ожидал, — Рид оглядел клуб и людей с меньшим неудовольствием, чем пару минут назад.

Допивая воду одним долгим глотком, Дерек поинтересовался:  
— В смысле?  
— Обычно я стою с краю и смотрю на других, а не танцую сам. Новый опыт, но приятный.

Дерек ухмыльнулся:  
— Держись меня, парень, и я открою для тебя целый мир новых ощущений.

Рид ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
— В этом и весь план. Для нас обоих, да?

Он флиртовал и выглядел счастливым. Настолько счастливым Дерек его никогда не видел, даже когда Рид занимался своими любимыми гиковыми вещами вроде физической магии и игр-викторин. Дерек рассмеялся и, наклонившись ближе, украл быстрый поцелуй, потому что уверенный, спокойный Рид был чертовски сексуален.

— Пошли со мной снова танцевать.

Рид счастливо кивнул и последовал за ним на танцпол.

На этот раз Рида не надо было заманивать в объятия, он поддался охотно и легко. Дерек положил голову на плечо Рида, ощущая запах пота и цитрусовых. Рид отзеркалил его, опуская голову на плечо Дереку и прикасаясь губами к шее. Они вместе покачивались под медленные и быстрые песни. Дерек не придумывал никаких сложных движений, просто положил ладони на бедра Рида и помогал ему придерживаться ритма. Рид опять закинул руки на шею Дереку.

Иногда Рид наступал на ноги Дереку, но танцевать было здорово.

Вечером после клуба, стоило им только зайти в квартиру Рида, как они тут же начали целоваться, а Дерек — стягивать с Рида рубашку. Дерек ногой закрыл дверь и довел Рида спиной вперед до стены, чтобы можно было его прижать крепко и жарко. Рид застонал и просунул ногу между бедрами Дерека, засасывая его язык. Дерек зарычал от ощущений, когда его член оказался зажат между двух тел, и задрал рубашку Рида, накрывая ладонями соски.

Рид весь вскинулся, словно его пронзило молнией. Он всегда был так отзывчив к прикосновениям Дерека, и Дереку казалось, будто между ними проходили электрические разряды, разжигая их действия. Может, это и была любовь, потому что раньше Дерек так себя ни с кем не чувствовал. И еще ни с кем ему не было так комфортно сказать «нет» на полпути, не чувствуя себя при этом недомужчиной. Он наслаждался каждым моментом, каждым поцелуем и не забивал себе голову страхами и планированием, что последует дальше.

Конечно же, стоило ему об этом подумать, как Рид прошептал:  
— Черт, как же я хочу сделать тебе минет.

Дерек застыл на месте, в голове стало пусто:  
— Что?

Рид, казалось, удивился, когда Дерек ответил, и по выражению шока на его лице Дерек понял, что тот сказал вслух случайно. Раскрасневшийся Рид принялся извиняться:  
— Извини! Извини! Я не хотел…

Не совсем понимая, что чувствует, за исключением того, что это определенно не была паника, которую они с Ридом ожидали, Дерек произнес:  
— Нет-нет, скажи снова.

Рид закусил губу и несколько секунд смотрел на Дерека. Он был растерян и смущен, но снова повторил:  
— Я очень-очень хочу сделать тебе минет.

Член дернулся. За последние два месяца его член общался только с рукой Дерека, так что он был всецело за и готов. Хотя обычно Дерека сдерживал не член, а мозг. Но и тот сейчас тоже молчал. Никакого паникующего голоса, который вопил бы о Карде Буфорде и о том, как это все неправильно и грязно.

Дерек поменял их с Ридом местами и, теперь сам прижимаясь спиной к стене, сказал:  
— Мой член с тобой солидарен. Давай посмотрим, как остальные части тела. — Если его мозг решил быть сегодня с ними заодно, Дерек не собирался терять время.

Однако сначала он притянул к себе Рида и поцеловал. Как бы член ни вопил в нетерпении, Дерек не настолько еще охамел, чтобы тут же поставить Рида на колени. Рид простонал ему в рот и несколько раз огладил бедра. Он впервые прикасался к Дереку настолько ниже талии, но тому было хорошо. Даже лучше, чем просто хорошо, было горячо и возбуждающе, как все, что они делали до этого.

Рид наконец отодвинулся и спросил:  
— Ты уверен? — Хотя он и старался выглядеть понимающим, на его лице читалась надежда.

Устав бороться с собой и надеясь, что он не врет, Дерек обрубил:  
— Уверен.

Рид опустился на колени, и сердце Дерека пропустило удар. О боже, они и правда сделают это.

Руки Рида замерли на пару секунд на бедрах Дерека без движения, затем Рид провел большими пальцами спереди по джинсам, приглаживая материал по бокам от молнии. Дерек громко застонал и откинул голову назад, приложившись о стену. Он почувствовал, как Рид снова синхронно провел большими пальцами с двух сторон и остановился у пуговицы. Поддел ее пальцами, член подскочил и высвободился, когда Рид потянул молнию вниз. Дерек закрыл глаза. Он знал, что внизу Рид, понимал, что это мужские руки, это пугало и возбуждало одновременно.

Паникующий голос в голосе попытался заговорить, но Дерек мысленно на него шикнул. Он сможет. Он делал это, когда это было неправильно и грязно, а сейчас, когда все правильно и горячо, будет в разы проще. Сейчас Дерек в безопасности и контролирует ситуацию. Он всегда сможет сказать «нет», и Рид остановится. Рид всегда останавливался раньше, когда Дерек говорил «нет». Голос сдался.

Дерек почувствовал жаркое дыхание Рида, и только потом горячее влажное прикосновение рта, когда Рид заглотил его член. Дерек беспомощно застонал и тут же двинул бедрами. Столько времени прошло, и было так хорошо. И знание, что с ним Рид, только добавляло удовольствия. Нечего бояться. Он доверял Риду. Дерек открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз.

Глаза Рида были закрыты, волосы закрывали пол-лица. Розовый рот скользил туда и обратно по более темному члену Дерека. Одной рукой Рид направлял его член, другой придерживал джинсы, чтобы не мешали. Дерек простонал и стянул джинсы пониже. Рид помог, ненадолго открыв глаза, а потом снова их закрыл.

Это не был минет из порнофильмов, честно говоря, ему скорее недоставало навыка, но это был лучший минет в жизни Дерека. Он не знал, то ли из-за того, что он так долго ждал, то ли потому, что ему его делал Рид, но Дерек был готов кончить через несколько минут обычного отсоса. И не стал сдерживаться. Со стоном «О да!» Дерек кончил, и Рид проглотил.

Большую часть.

Когда сперма начала капать у него изо рта, Рид отодвинулся и закашлялся. Дерек рассмеялся от облегчения, радости и смущения и сказал:  
— Прости, прости! Ты в порядке? — Он протянул руку и погладил шеку.

Снова закашлявшись и проглотив с недовольной гримасой, Рид сказал:  
— Ага, хорошо. Отодвинься от меня.

Он вытер рот, а затем посмотрел на Дерека вверх с легкой улыбкой, которая тут же превратилась в широкую, когда он заметил, что Дерек тоже улыбается.

Дерек натянул трусы и соскользнул по стене вниз, садясь на задницу:  
— Ползи сюда.

Дерек подтянул Рида ближе, закинув одну ногу на него так, чтобы тот уселся сверху. Рид проследил, чтобы их ширинки не соприкоснулись, и переспросил:  
— Ты уверен?

Дерек просто ответил: «Иди сюда», и втянул Рида в поцелуй, подтягивая к себе на колени выше. Рид уперся руками в стену для баланса. Дерек почувствовал горечь собственной спермы во рту Рида и слизал по краям, что вытекло. Он проложил цепочку поцелуев к уху Рида, после чего легонько дунул и прошептал:  
— Ты был великолепен. Спасибо.

Рид наклонил голову и дернул пару раз бедрами, ответив только: «Я не особо отличился». Дерек дунул ему в ухо еще раз, добившись очередной серии движений бедрами и стонов с придыханием на свою беду. Ему очень нравились эти стоны. Дерек надеялся, что они не прекратятся, когда Рид кончит. Он не знал, как далеко готов зайти, но наслаждался послеоргазменной негой и хотел разделить ее с Ридом.

Он провел ладонью вверх по ноге от колена до бедра и без заминки, даже не задумавшись, двинулся дальше, накрывая член Рида поверх брюк. Стоны Рида стали выше и острее и, уперевшись в стену, он отодвинулся и посмотрел вниз на ладонь Дерека.

— О господи, — пробормотал Рид, и Дерек почувствовал, как тело Рида прошила дрожь.

— Не кончай пока, — попросил Дерек, из-за чего Рид уставился на него, словно на сумасшедшего. Дерек снова радостно рассмеялся от осознания того, чем они сейчас занимаются.

— Давай хотя бы расстегнем тебе брюки, а? — Дерек тут же вжикнул молнией брюк и, сделав глубокий вдох, скользнул ладонью внутрь. Они с Ридом вдвоем уставились на то, как его рука исчезла в разрезе боксеров. Рид непривычно затих, когда Дерек обвил его пальцами.

Член Рида был тонкий и длинный, теплый и гладкий на ощупь. Руки не хватило, чтобы накрыть за один раз, поэтому Дерек провел рукой раз, второй и снова. Рид вздохнул, который раз задержав дыхание, с громким присвистом, и Дерек почти улыбнулся. Дело шло. Угол был неудобный и было тесновато, поэтому он вытащил член Рида наружу и приласкал головку, а затем ствол. От его манипуляций Рид с глухим звуком подвинулся и начал толкаться в руку Дерека. Он застонал и затем выдавил: «Так можно?» — на что Дерек кивнул. Рид снова застонал. Дерек старался держать кулак ровно и крепко, чтобы Риду было удобно толкаться в него.

Он рассматривал лицо Рида, пока тот закрыл глаза, а его плечи дрожали. Рида, казалось, захлестнуло волной удовольствия, чего Дерек и хотел добиться, и он почувствовал, как его тело тоже пронзило разрядом. Ему нравилось, нравилось доводить Рида до такого состояния, возможно, любить. Он наклонился вперед и поставил засос под ухом. Рид с финальным «О боже, Дерек!» кончил на них обоих.

Схватившись за его плечи, он опустил голову, отчего волосы защекотали Дереку лицо. Тот подождал, когда Рид снова соберется, поморщившись от спермы, которая попала на обоих. Сдержав искушение вытереть руку о галстук Рида, Дерек сказал:  
— Тебе повезло. На галстук ничего не попало.

Рид ответил:  
— Да, повезло. Этот галстук, наверное, счастливый. Буду надевать его чаще.

Дерек потянул за галстук рукой, запачканной в сперме:  
— Давай сделаем его еще счастливее.

Рид мимоходом его поцеловал и ответил:  
— Мы можем сделать его таким счастливым, как только захочешь. Но, э, может, после того, как приведем себя в порядок?

Рид привстал с коленей Дерека и сел рядом, поправляя брюки и застегивая ширинку. Дерек прислонился к стене и сделал то же самое. Рид бросил на него взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ. Что бы ни происходило сейчас, все было в порядке.

Рид спросил:  
— Останешься на ночь?

Дерек сказал:  
— Да, останусь, — и они обменялись широкими улыбками.

______________________________________________

После того вечера Дерек стал любоваться Ридом в самые странные моменты. Он наблюдал за движением его пальцев, когда Рид цитировал факты, наблюдал, как Рид наклоняет голову, с интересом следя за обменом фразами между коллегами. Как Дерек умудрился не заметить свои чувства к Риду? Как не заметил, что чувствует, стоит Риду посмотреть на него с улыбкой?

Когда Дерек снова обращал внимание на происходящее вокруг, то не раз ловил на себе взгляд Гидеона, который изучал его с долей веселья, но Дерек предпочитал вести себя как будто ничего не происходит. Он не был готов к отцовским речам от Гидеона, а именно такая его скорее всего ожидала, как только тот сложит картинку до конца.

Минуты любования Ридом не были проблемой и не отвлекали от работы до похищения в Балтиморе. Дерек задал все верные вопросы, увидел все верные детали, собрал вместе все куски, но его мысли были так заняты Ридом и собственными эмоциями, что он сделал это недостаточно быстро.

В машине по дороге к аэропорту Дерек только ворчал, когда с ним пытались заговорить. В самолете он сел один, игнорируя озадаченные взгляды Рида и понимающие — Гидеона. Дерек слишком злился на себя, на них, на Наталью, на всех, чтобы разговаривать.

Он собирался просидеть так весь полет.

Через десять минут надежды Дерека, что его оставят в покое, развеялись как дым, когда Гидеон сел напротив:

— Ты сделал все возможное.

Если бы Дерек не отвлекался на Рида, погрузившись в океан собственных переживаний, такого бы не случилось. За все года, что он встречался с женщинами, такого никогда не было, и такого больше не должно повториться:  
— Очевидно, что нет. Такого больше не повторится.

— Надеюсь, что да, — Гидеон уверенно смотрел Дереку в глаза.  
Дерек терпеть не мог, когда Гидеон напускал тумана, но все равно не смог удержаться от вопроса:  
— Что?

Гидеон наклонился ближе и развел руками.

— Мы люди. Несовершенны. В этом наша сила. Ты коришь себя, что в этот раз оказался несовершенен, но ты становишься лучше из-за испытаний, которые приходятся на твою долю, а это в свою очередь делает тебя лучшим, более уравновешенным агентом в поле.

Дерек помнил, что имел подобный разговор с Ридом после нью-йоркского дела, и только посочувствовал ему. Это не помогало. Хотелось быть достойным сейчас. Однако Дерек все равно ответил:  
— Ага, ладно.

Гидеон понимающе улыбнулся:  
— Просто не принимай поспешных решений.

Он похлопал Дерека по колену и вернулся на место рядом с Ридом на время снижения.

Дереку удалось избежать обоих при высадке, и сейчас он как никогда был рад, что у него своя машина. Привычно махнув рукой на прощание, он поехал домой. Слишком взвинченный, чтобы сидеть в четырех стенах, Дерек решил выйти на пробежку. Он ни о чем не думал, просто вбивал свою злость в асфальт, ожидая, когда физическая усталость возьмет свое.

Когда Дерек вернулся к квартире, там его ждал Рид, сидя у двери. Дерек прошел мимо и отпер дверь, зашел внутрь, оставляя дверь открытой для Рида. Дерек был не в настроении для обмена формальными любезностями. Достав две бутылки воды из холодильника и вручая одну Риду, он сказал:  
— Я сегодня не лучшая компания на вечер, парень.

Рид взял воду, но лишь повертел ее в руках. Он сказал:  
— Я знаю. Я хочу… Никто в команде не понял, что Наталья задумала…

Дерек сжал бутылку сильнее и ответил:  
— Именно я работал над ее виктимологией.

Посмотрев на него уперто, Рид продолжил:  
— Мы все начали выстраивать дело, отталкиваясь от ее показаний. Установили от нее начальную точку и не сомневались, пока не стало поздно.

Хмуро улыбнувшись в пол перед тем, как поднять взгляд на Рида, Дерек сказал:  
— Я знал, что что-то не так, но не сообразил вовремя. Я отвлекся.  
— Не понимаю.

Дерек видел, что Рид говорил искренне. Он не понимал, о чем Дерек думал и что чувствовал последние несколько недель. Их отношения стали глубже, сексуальнее, но до сегодняшнего вечера они их не обсуждали.

— На тебя, Спенсер. Я отвлекся на тебя.

— Я же ничего не делал. — И это верно. Они оба вели себя на работе как профессионалы и в рабочее время думали только о работе. Только Дерек не справился.

— Я знаю, боже, знаю. Дело не в тебе, дело во мне. В том, что я чувствую. — Наконец до Рида дошло, что так старательно Дерек не хотел говорить. Дерек видел, как его лицо озарилось пониманием.

— И что, эм, ты чувствуешь? — Рид поправил очки повыше и нервно сложил руки на груди, так и держа бутылку в одной руке.

Дерек почувствовал себя неуютно.  
— Не стоит, Спенсер.

— Не буду. Я просто… Мне хотелось бы знать. — Обычно Рид не напирал, но сегодня настрой у него был серьезный. Дерек не знал, готов ли он к этому разговору и к тому, что скажет Рид ко всему в придачу.

Пытаясь отпугнуть Рида, Дерек произнес:  
— Ты можешь честно сказать…

— Да. — Э-э, это было слишком быстро и уверенно. Дерек растерялся.

— Спенсер.

— Я люблю тебя. — Рид никогда еще не выглядел настолько уверенным, даже когда приводил статистические данные или цитировал отрывок из книги. Он высвободил руки из защитной позы, и весь язык его тела говорил об открытости.

Но все равно Дерек не мог поверить:  
— И давно?

— С того времени, когда ты сказал, что я герой для Лайлы Арчер.

Что ж, вполне конкретно и, боже, очень давно.

— Спенсер. Это было год назад.

Дерек вспомнил прошлый год. Они с Ридом стали общаться больше и теснее, но ничего в поведении Рида не говорило о том, что тот в него влюблен. Может, парень врал лучше, чем они в команде думали.

Рид выглядел одновременно неуверенным и готовым отстаивать сказанное им:  
— Я и не думал тогда, что у меня есть шансы.

Дерек даже не стал отвечать очевидное. Он понимал, что значит его любование и залипание на Риде. Он не особо стремился расставлять точки над «i» в их отношениях, но сейчас, когда его приперли к стенке, да все он понимал. А когда Дерек заглянул внутрь себя, его сомнения окончательно улеглись, а злость развеялась. Он собирался последовать совету Гидеона и стать чуть лучше:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Рид просиял.

Дерек позвал:  
— Иди сюда, — и притянул его к себе для поцелуя.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [По душам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918030) by [fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020), [innokentya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya)




End file.
